Sorority Row After story
by cindycinnasi
Summary: Everyone thought that Theta Pi is going to be fine. Who knows that another nightmare is actually arriving? All the other sorority sisters from Theta Pi passed away, except for Cassidy and Ellie. Cassidy and Ellie have no idea that they are still not forgiven. Are they going to be safe this time? This might be the end for both of them.


**Sorority Row After Story…**

 **Chapter One**

It is a beautiful sunny day when Maggie arrives at the campus ready to start her life as a new member of Theta Pi. Maggie has already moved into the sorority house a week early than everyone else since she is the leader. She is then planning the first biggest party of the new year for everyone in campus.

"Hey Maggie, have you come up with any ideas for the party?" said Lisa.

"Ugh… I have been thinking about it. I want to be more creative than last year. I want everyone to know that Theta Pi is not the same as last year anymore. I want to make this party the most memorable one for everyone."

Sabrina walks in…

"HEY GIRLS! I can't wait to spend my next four years of college with you girls. We will be the shoulders for each other to lean on, and we will support each other just like a family"

Awkward silence…

"SO.. I heard Katie said that we are going to have a party! When is that going to happen!? I can't wait! I can't wait to meet the fraternity guys. I just saw the list yesterday. They all look super hot!"

"Maggie and I are still planning it. Maggie said that she wants to make the party more creative and standout this year compared to all the other years of Theta Pi," said Lisa.

Katie walks in while holding her luggages.

"Creative? Standout? Haha… Don't you guys think you guys are trying a little bit too hard on this? This is only the beginning of the school year," said Katie.

"Some people really need to learn to watch their mouths and know who is the leader of this house before she talks like she owns here. You should know that I can easily remove your name from the party list and Theta Pi just in a blink. Your best advice is to not challenge me, honey," said Maggie.

"Whatever you say," said Katie as she angrily walks out the back door.

 **Chapter Two**

All of the sudden, there is a loud scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said Katie.

"I think it is Katie's scream!" said Sabrina.

Lisa, Maggie, and Sabrina all run outside to see what is going on.

"Oh my god! Katie are you okay?! Wake up Katie! Wake up!" said Sabrina while holding Katie in her arms.

"What is going on? Is she okay...?" asked Maggie.

"CALL 911 NOW," said Lisa.

Sabrina cries loudly and panics as she holds Katie in her arms. "I think she is dead.. She is not breathing anymore."

"What should we do now?" asked Lisa and Sabrina.

"We can't let too many people know this yet before we find out who did this. Luckily, the other sorority sisters aren't here yet. There is two more weeks left before they all move in. Welcoming week is coming up. Parents are definitely going to come here. If they were to find out about this incident, they will definitely make their daughters leave Theta Pi before they even reach here," said Maggie.

"I don't know how you guys feel about this, but I am not tolerating anything that is going to destroy Theta Pi."

"You guys have to know that I am here for success, not failure."

"But… How are we able to hide this? She is dead! The body…" cries Sabrina.

"Calm down, okay? I will settle this," said Maggie.

" First, let's move Katie's body inside the house before anyone sees it."

Maggie, Sabrina, and Lisa move the body together back to the house as quietly as possible.

"What are we going to do now…? Where can we put this? Maggie, I don't think this is the best way.. What if someone finds out? We will be in big trouble," said Lisa

"If you say so, what else do you think we can do!? I already told you that I am not going to let Theta Pi fail in my hands."

"I will go find a big bag to put the body in. You guys watch over the body."

"Lisa..I can't believe Katie is dead. Do you think all of us are going to die too…"

"I heard something about the sisters from Theta Pi last year. I heard they…"

Maggie interrupts and comes back with a big black bag.

"Okay, you guys help me lift Katie's body up and put it in this bag."

After they finished cleaning up the mess, they all sit together on the couch.

"I know you guys are probably very scared right now. I understand. However, I need you guys to trust me. I promise everything will be okay and that no one is going to die from Theta Pi," said Maggie.

"I will be making a phone call later to ask the two aluminis from last year's Theta Pi for help. They are my sister's best friends."

"I heard that your sister passed away last year due to a prank that was planned out by your sister and her friends from Theta Pi. I also heard that the person that killed your sister might be still alive right now. Do you think it could be the same killer?..." said Sabrina.

"Where did you get all these rumors from!? Okay.. I think you guys really need some rest. You guys can go back to your rooms first. I have to call Cassidy and Ellie, the two aluminis from last year. You guys should try to take a nap and don't think too much, okay?" said Maggie.

"But…"

"Sabrina, I think you forgot that Maggie is our leader and big sister. Let's just go back to our rooms and take some rest. I believe Maggie will handle everything."

"Okay…"

"Yep! Let's go!"

"Thanks Lisa. It really means a lot," said Maggie.

As Sabrina and Lisa walk back to their rooms, Maggie grabs the phone from her bag.

-Beep Beep…-

 **Chapter Three**

"Hey Ellie, this is Maggie. I was wondering if Cassidy is with you right now?"

"uh.. She's in the kitchen. Hold on, I will call her."

"CASSIDYYYYYYY, Maggie is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

"COMING!"

Ellie gives the phone to Cassidy.

"Maggie?"

Cassidy turns on the speaker.

"Yes.. Cassidy, I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"One of the girls from Theta Pi named Katie is murdered today."

"What…!? Wait.. Hold on… What happened?!"

"It's a long story, but I am pretty sure it is a murder. It might sounds a little bit ridiculous, but I feel like this whole murder thing has something to do with last year's incident. I really need you guys to come here to help me…"

"Last year…" said Ellie.

After few minutes…

"Cassidy? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I am still here."

"To be honest, Ellie and I don't know if we are able to help you. We don't want to be dragged into something like that again. We are still struggling to forget about everything that had happened."

"I know.. I know it must've been really hard for you and Ellie, but I really need you guys to help me. Theta Pi means alot to my sister. I don't want anything to happen to it. Even though my sister is not here anymore, I still really want to continue her legacy. If Katie's death really has something to do with what happened to my sister, I will make sure I put an end to it."

"Enough said. We will see you tomorrow," said Cassidy.

Cassidy hangs up the phone.

"Cassidy, do you really want to do this?"

"Someone has to put an end to this," said Cassidy.

 **Chapter Four**

Cassidy and Ellie have just arrived at the campus. They told Maggie they are going to meet up at the cafe shop near the sorority house. After an hour has passed, Maggie still hasn't shown up. Cassidy decides to give Maggie a call, but her phone already lights up. Cassidy answers her phone and said hello. She hears Maggie's voice shaking while she tries to speak something.

"What's wrong Maggie? Okay, you have to calm down first and speak slowly."

"I…. Sabrina.. I saw her…"

"What about Sabrina? What's going on?"

"She told me she was going to go grab something in the car while I was changing. But…"

"Huh? I'm very confused," said Cassidy.

"Sabrina is dead…" (cries loudly)

"Cassidy, is everything okay?" asked Ellie.

"Cassidy?"

After few minutes of silence..

"Sabrina is dead," said Cassidy.

Ellie can't speak out a single word while she just stones there.

"Maggie, Ellie and I are going to be there shortly. What you have to do now is call the police. Ellie and I will settle everything so don't worry, okay? You can trust me."

"Call the police? I can't do that."

"Why? Maggie, you have to call the police. It was already a huge mistake that you didn't call the police last time."

"If I call the police, Theta Pi will be over. I can't let that happen. Theta Pi means so much to me and my sister."

"Maggie, noone wants Theta Pi to end. However, you have to know that in order to end this, we have to call the police. I don't want anyone else from Theta Pi to lose their lives."

"I'm end the call now. You go call the police. Ellie and I will get to you as soon as possible."

"Okay"

Cassidy hangs up the call.

"Ellie, we have to get to Maggie right now. I'm afraid that Maggie might be in danger too."

"I can't believe this is happening. Another girl has passed away. I'm really scared. Maggie, do you really think calling the police is the best way to go with? Do you think the killer wants to kill us too?"

"Ellie, we don't have time to think about all of that. I promised Maggie that I will help her. I will be here for you as well. You know I will. This is not just about us anymore. We have to put an end to this. Other people's lives are being affected because of what we did. It is our responsibility to make sure no one's life is in danger."

"You are right, Cassidy."

 **Chapter Five**

Cassidy and Ellie arrive at the sorority house. Cassidy tells Ellie to go inside the house first while she parks the car.

"Ellie, you go see Maggie first. I will be there shortly after I finish parking the car."

"Okay"

Ellie knocks on the door. Maggie opens it.

" Hey Ellie.. Where's Cassidy?"

"Hey Maggie, Cassidy is parking the car."

"Oh, I see. Come in and take a seat, I don't feel safe leaving the door open for too long."

"You are right. Let's go in."

"How are you feeling? Cassidy already told me about everything. This is hard for all of us. I want you to know that you are not alone. Cassidy and I will be here for you and the other sorority sisters. We will find a way to end this, so no one's life will be taken away anymore."

"Thanks Ellie.. I'm so grateful that you and Cassidy are here for me. I have been waiting for this day to come. Everything will be over soon."

"Huh? What do you mean by you have been waiting for this day? Do you know something about the killer?"

"Oh! No no no! Of course not.. I was just.. You know it has been tough for me. I don't even know what I am talking about anymore. You can just ignore me."

Ellie notices that Maggie tries to avoid eye contact with her after she said that. There is something wrong with Maggie. Ellie keeps staring at Maggie but don't know what to say.

"Oh yeah, did you call the..?" asked Ellie.

Cassidy interrupts by knocking on the door while calling Maggie and Ellie's names.

"Cassidy is here. I'm go open the door for her," said Maggie as she rushes to the door.

"Hey Maggie, how is everything going?"

"It's fine. Ellie and I are just chatting."

"Hey Cassidy, what are we going to do now?" asked Ellie.

"Maggie, did you call the police like I told you so?" asked Cassidy.

"YES yes yes, of course I did!"

"What did the police say?"

"Uh.. Well, he told me not to worry about it for now. He says he will come over later in the afternoon."

"Great! Do you know around what time?"

"Uh.. I think maybe 5pm. I'm not so sure.."

"Okay, it's fine."

"I'm go get you guys some drinks," said Maggie.

Maggie rushes to the kitchen, avoiding Cassidy's questions.

"Cassidy, I think Maggie is acting a little bit different."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Earlier, before you arrived, I was talking to her. I asked if she called the police yet. She seems like she is trying to avoid me. She also said something really weird.."

"What did she say?"

BAM! All of the sudden, there's a loud noise coming from the bedroom.

"What is that!? Did you hear that?" asked Ellie.

"Yes.. I think someone is in the room," said Cassidy.

"Maggie said there's no one in the house."

"Ellie, let's go check the room."

"But… Should we wait until Maggie comes back?"

"It will be fine."

Ellie follows Cassidy to the bedroom. When Cassidy opens the door, she can't believe what is in front of her eyes. It's Lisa. Lisa is being tied up while her mouth gets taped up by duct tape.

Lisa murmurs. "Help me!"

Cassidy rushes to her and tries to untie the rope and rips off the duct tape on her mouth.

"RUN RUN! You guys can't stay here. Where's Maggie!? You guys can't trust her. I saw it.. I saw everything. We have to go now!" said Lisa.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cassidy.

"Maggie… She.. She killed Sabrina."

"What!?"

"I know it is hard for you guys to believe everything that has happened right now. I will explain everything to you guys later. We have to go now before she notices."

"Where do you guys think you are going?"

"Maggie!" said Lisa.

"Hahaha… You guys are smart. Lisa, to be honest, you have been one lucky bitch."

"Whatever fate you have, god can't even help you guys today. Noone can help you guys."

"You guys will all die."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ellie.

Ellie and Lisa are freaking out. Both of them are crying while Cassidy is in shock.

"You know I am not dumb. I know my sister's death has something to do with you guys. You guys don't deserve to live. My plan at first is just kill you and Cassidy. I don't plan to kill the other sorority sisters. They keep getting into my way. I know I have to kill them first before I start my murder plan on you guys."

"Maggie, everything is not like how you think it is," said Cassidy.

"Cassidy, it's too late. There is no turning back," said Maggie.

Beep..Beep..Beep.. BOOM!

The bomb explodes. Maggie and everyone else are trapped inside the house while burning to death. Theta Pi is forever gone.


End file.
